We Belong Together
by extraordinarygirl14
Summary: It might take an arranged marriage to prove to two best friends that they belong together. Troypay Troyella


So I know there are many stories out there like this but oh well, I wanted to make one of my own

So I know there are many stories out there like this but oh well, I wanted to make one of my own. I'm not trying to steal anyone's story. This story might not be my idea but it still is different then others. For one, Troypay are friends in this. Anyway, hope you like my twist for this story, please review if you can and I'll post my other stories (Ice bitch, Painful past) later this week maybe.

**Story: **We belong together

**Summary: **It might take an arranged marriage to prove to two best friends that they belong together.

**Pairings: **Troy/Sharpay

**Note:** Ryan and Sharpay aren't brother and sister.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Hsm related.

_**

* * *

**__**Chapter 1: Just another day**_

_

* * *

__We go back so far,  
Swingin in your back yard,  
All the things that we used to do  
We were cool back in high school  
Ooh I really liked you,  
Must have been your attitude…_

Groaning, a beautiful 20 year old blonde figure lying on her king size bed covered in white sheets reaches out and grabs her black sidekick off her nightstand, knowing who it was she answered it.

"What do you want Troy?" She whined, not wanting to open her eyes.

_He chuckled. "Can't a guy call his best friend to say morning anymore?"_

"Yes he can but not this early." She pouted.

"_Its 8am, so stop whining you baby." _

"Just tell me what you want."

"_Like I said I just wanted to say good morn-_

"Cut the crap Troy I don't have all day."

"_Fine… _She grinned, she knew him too well. _"Gabby's is having dinner with my parents tonight at the 'Bella Noche Italian Restaurant around 7.30 pm'."_

"And-

"_And I need you to come along." _Sharpay opened her eyes.

"Why? I see them like everyday and besides I don't think Gabriella will like me coming along."

"_Oh come on Pay, with you there the awkwardness will be less, you always bring the fun to anything."_

She could tell he was pouting. "As flatter as I am, I'm not too sure."

"_Pretty please pookernut."_

She rolled her eyes at the nickname that only Troy, his family and her family called her.

"Alright fine I'll be there but you owe me."

"_Thanks pay, love you."_

"Wish I could say the same to you." She teased, slightly laughing.

"_Ha ha not funny young lady, I'm not hanging up until you say it."_

"Ugh fine, I love you too. _He smirks._

"_Who doesn't?" _

"Whatever Mr. big ego, I'll see you later."

"_Kay love." He hanged up._

Sharpay smiled, God did she love him. Sharpay and Troy as been friends all their life. Their parents are also very close and known each other since high school, their dad's even share the biggest company in all of Albuquerque. They are also the richest and the only child of their parents. The Boltons were Sharpay godparents and the Evans were Troy godparents. Troy was born a week before sharpay was and since then they have been friends, _**correction **_Best friends. They are inseparable; they did almost everything together, their relationship is very strong that no one can come between them not even their girl or boyfriends.

Well that goes mostly to Troy because Sharpay only had one or two boyfriends. You see, Sharpay father was so protective of her; come to think about it, so was Troy and Jack. So she started dating and had her first boyfriend in college. Plus she was a virgin, she promised her dad to save her virginity until marriage when she was 14 and had a ring that he give her to let everyone know that his princess was still pure.

"Shar your parents are at the dinning room waiting for you to come down for breakfast." She could hear her maid, Carrie from outside her door.

"Okay I'll be right there, thanks Carrie." She smiled; she loved her maids and got along with them very well.

"No problem Shar." Carrie said walking downstairs.

Yes sharpay still lives with her parents but why not, she is 20 and just got out of college. Same goes for Troy. **(A/N: I know 20 is an early age to be out of college but oh well let just say they started school earlier then most kids.) **

Sharpay got out of bed and grabbed her black silky robe and put it on, covering her shorts and tank top that she slept in then walked downstairs.

"Good morning Princess." He father, David smiled at her.

"Morning Daddy, mommy." She said walking over to get a kiss from her parents before sitting down.

"Morning sweetheart how was your sleep?" her mother, Lisa asked.

"Fine thank you." She said smiling while getting some food on her plate.

_**Later on during breakfast.**_

"So what are you doing today sweetheart?" Lisa asked her daughter.

"Oh um I'm having dinner with the Boltons, Troy and his girlfriend Gabriella." She answered taking a sip of her orange juice.

"Oh alright then."

"I should be heading to work now ladies." David said getting up.

"Okay honey tell jack I said hi."

"Tell him said hi too."

"Okay, I'll see ya'll later." He kissed Sharpay forehead and give a peck to his wife before leaving.

* * *

"God I need a man"

Sharpay laughed at what her friend kelsi said. "It's not funny Shar."

Kelsi had dropped by Sharpay's house early today to hang out and they were now in Sharpay's room chillaxing on the bed and reading the latest fashion magazine.

Kelsi was Shar girl best friend. She and Troy has known Kelsi since elementary and Kelsi was probably the only girl-friend that she trusted. Shar had lot of other friends but most off them were only her friend because she was rich and because she knew the _hottie_ Troy Bolton. When it came to girl issues she always came running to Kels.

Sharpay give her friend a smile. "Sorry kelsi but you are a very desperate 21 year old."

Kelsi rolled her eyes. "Whatever Shar, but I'm not the one who still hasn't had a man's touch before." She teased not realizing what she just said.

Sharpay didn't reply nor laugh. "Oh Hun I didn't mean like that, I'm sorry."

"It's Okay Kels, I know you didn't mean it." She gives a little smile.

Kelsi sit up on the bed and comely pushed the golden blonde hair off of her friend's shoulder. "What's bothering you sweetie?"

"Uh nothing."

"Don't you lie to me Sharpay Katherine Michelle Evans." She said with a motherly voice.

"I don't know how to say it."

"Oh come of it Kitty Kat, tell me."

Sharpay looked at her Friend. "I know this may sound childish and stupid…but do you think there is someone out there for me, like a soul mate?"

Kelsi smiles. "Of course there is Shar and soon you won't have to wait any longer for _Troy._ She whispers the last part.

Kelsi knew that Troy and Sharpay belonged together. Kelsi didn't buy that whole 'we're only friends' or 'He's like my brother' 'she's like my sister' thing. Neither did any of their friends. She knew that one day the two will realize it but she hoped that it won't be too late when they do.

"What did you say?" Sharpay asked, giving a questioning look.

"Oh uh nothing Hun, anyway just don't stress about it K?"

"Yeah sure 'mom'_._" She laughed.

Kelsi rolled her eyes." Well I think I should be getting ready to leave now it's almost 7."

_Almost seven? _"What!" Sharpay hurried off the bed and rushed to her walk-in closet (if you would call it that).

"What's wrong Shar?" kelsi asked also walking into the closet.

"I have to be at the _'_Bella Noche Italian Restaurant around 7.30 pm' cos Troy asked me to tag alone with him and Gabriella to eat dinner with the Boltons."

"Oh then you go take a shower and let me pick out a dress for you."

"Thanks Kels." Sharpay said running to her bathroom.

Kelsi looked around the closet. _This is gonna be hard._ She thought. The Closet is almost as huge as Sharpay room. There is an area for everything; including an area for her clothes, shoes, purses/handbags, sunglasses and jewelries. And in every area there was a section of things; like in her clothes area she had her jeans places in one section, her dress in another and other things having to do with clothing.**(A/N: Just like in the princess Diaries, Mia closet).**

…

After looking for about 10 minutes, Kelsi found the perfect dress with matching shoes.

Sharpay walked out of the bathroom wipe around a towel and saw Kelsi holding up the dress and the shoes, Sharpay smiled. Kelsi handed it to her and she headed back to her bathroom to change.

A little over 5 minutes later Sharpay came out looking absolutely gorgeous.

She had on a spaghetti strap metallic fine-knit shimmer gold Sophia dress and a linen-T strap sandal with a 4.5 inch heel. **(A/N: Please look at my profile to fine the picture of the dress and shoes before continuing on with the story. Thanks.)**

Sharpay left her wavy hair loose on her shoulder considering that she didn't have that much time to fix it. She had on light makeup with glossy pink lips.

"Aww Shar you look beautiful." Kelsi smiled.

"Thanks Kels, so you don't think it's too much for just dinner?" Sharpay said as she examined herself.

"Not at all, it's Causal but cute."

"Thanks again, I don't know what I would do without you." She smiled.

"Nothing." Kels joked. "Just kidding."

Shar laughed."Okay it's uh 7:07pm, so I think I should be on my way now before I'm late."

"Me too." They walked downstairs and out the front door.

"Okay, I'll call you later for the details Hun." Kelsi give Sharpay side-cheek kiss before they both got into their very expensive car and headed to their directions.

* * *

"Pay" Troy Bolton said watching his best friend walked up to their table looking completely gorgeous as he thought, well she always look gorgeous in his eyes no matter what she wears.

Getting out of his chair, he walked up to her, giving he a tight hug. "Glad you made it." He whispers in her ear, still not removing his arms from around her which was pissing off a young brunette who was seated.

"I promised you, didn't I?" She also whispers to him.

"I now know what Bolton guy my Pay prefers." Jack Bolton said with a sad tone of voice trying to hide the smile that was placing on his lips just from watching his Son and god daughter hugging up a storm. He turned to his right, looking at the smile that was also on his wife, Vivian lips.

"Aww Jack you know you'll also have a special place in my heart." Sharpay smiled as she walked up to jack giving him a fatherly hug. "Not forgetting you Viv." She said moving over to give Vivian a hug also.

Troy smiled at the sight while Gabriella looked surprise, she never was told Sharpay was accompanying them for dinner and how as it that Sharpay was allowed to call the Boltons by their first name. Jealously and anger was boiling in her but she just put on her fake little cute smile.

"Hi Sharpay."

"Oh hey Gabriella, how's it going?" Sharpay asked as she took a sit next to Troy.

"Oh fine and you?"

"Same." Sharpay smiled. Sharpay knew that Gabriella hated her and she knew it was because of the fact that she and Troy had a very strong relationship. Gabriella and Troy have been dating for about 1 year now; they met and started dating during their last year of college. Gabriella was also rich, her father is dead but he left tons of money for her and her mother when he died. Gabriella wasn't a dumb girl in fact she was very smart, she was also a good actress. Sharpay knew her type of character. Sharpay was to smart to fall for her tricks, she knew that Gabriella was nothing but a faker and chose to let Troy figure that on his own.

"So what do you guys want?" Troy asked everyone, seeing that they were all looking at their menu.

A Confused Gabriella looked at her menu trying to figure out what she was reading, seeing that it was written in Italian. "Troy I don't understand anything on this menu." She whispered in Troy's ear.

He chuckled at her girlfriend's face expression. "I can have them bring in the English menu if you want." He told her.

_But than I'll look like a fool. _"Uh no thanks, why don't you just order for me."

"Sure."

The middle age man walked up to the table with a little notebook and a pen in his hand.

"Ciao mi chiamo l'antonio sono il suo cameriere per oggi, che lei amerà mangiare?" _Hi my name is Antonio I'm your waiter for today, what will you like to eat? _He smiled.

Gabriella gives another confused look. _What the hell did he say?_ She was about to ask Troy but turn to see…

"Avrò lo Scarpariello di Pollo con la pasta sul lato, i ringraziamenti." _I'll have the Chicken Scarpariello with pasta on the side, thanks_ Sharpay said fluently, smiling back.

_I can't believe she knows Italian. _Gabriella scowls.

Sharpay and Troy know 3 different languages; Spanish, French and Italian. They both were forced by there parents to learn those languages because their parents thought they would need it when communicating with people of different culture one day.

"Avremo lo stesso, la ringrazia." _We'll have the same, thank you. _Troy said as he pointed to Gabriella.

Jack and Vivian ordered the specials.

**

* * *

****A/N: So I hope you enjoy the story so far, it's gonna get better. Anyway please review, the more you review the faster I update hehe. It won't take that long do write down a little comment on what you think about tit so please review.**


End file.
